Remnants
by Soaran
Summary: (Sequel to Of Light and Dark) Dracken has been released, and now the group must find the eight elemental guardians to seal him away once again before he exacts his revenge on the race that betrayed him.
1. Awoken

I'm back! And with the sequel to Of Light and Dark. Hope everyone enjoys this, I can't promise every chapter will be as long as this one, but I'll try! And read the a/n, it's important!

Legal Stuff: I'm only saying this once, so this goes for all future chapters as well. The Legend of Zelda and its characters belong to Nintendo, the language I use in replace of Hylian belongs to Square Enix, and any original characters belong to me.

a/n Ok, I'm replacing Hylian with another language because I don't want to make one up myself, because first I tried to do that and it didn't work too well, so I'm just using one already in existence. Anyway, I decided to put a translator in here for the people who wanted to know what they're saying, please note that this translates it into English.

A into E, B into P, C into S, D into T, E into I, F into W, G into K, H into N,

I into U, J into V, K into G, L into C, M into L, N into R, O into Y, P into B,

Q into X, R into H, S into M, T into D, U into O, V into F, W into Z, X into Q,

Y into A, Z into J

And just so you guys know I'll be putting this up in any chapters that have the language in them (and in case you're wondering why I keep referring to it as 'the language', you'll see at the bottom of the chapter

……………………………………………………

Tetra stumbled, her foot catching on a root. Thick fog rolled about her ankles, concealing the ground and any other things she might trip on. The trees that surrounded her were tall, but the bark was gnarled and dark, several looked as if they had been torn apart by claws of some sort. Their branches were twisted and leafless, ever stretching toward the dark sky, as if pleading for sunlight. The sky, she kept turning her eyes toward it, something didn't feel right about it. Maybe it was because it was so dark, or that there seemed to be perpetually rolling storm across it, never breaking to let the sun shine through. Another root caused her to trip, she cursed silently to herself. Where the heck was she?

Then she saw it, a light flickering through the trees. She hurried toward it, anything was better than this place!

She hurried through the fog, branches tearing at her as she passed by, unseen roots seemed to reach for her, as if dying to trip her. The light steadily got brighter and brighter.

Bursting through one last stand of trees she ended up in a large clearing. Lowering her hands to her knees she gulped in breaths of air, she hadn't realized how far she had run. Looking across to the center on the clearing she froze. There were others here.

This new group was just standing in the center, not moving, just standing, as if waiting for something. They were both shrouded in shadows, so Tetra couldn't get a good look at them.

"Er… Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing in the silence.

The figures didn't move.

She tried again, "Hey! Could you tell me where I am?"

Silence still.

A bit of her temper flared up, how dare they ignore her! "Hey! I'm talking to you! Will you answer me or-"

A burst of lightning flared into existence. Tetra gasped with astonishment as their faces and figures were thrown sharply into relief.

The one closer to her was a man clothed entirely in black leather, the lightning making his sliver hair flash. His blue eyes glowed slightly, as if holding on to some of the retreating light. A sword was hung loosely at his side, and his face held a sneering look of contempt as he stared at the second figure. But his most distinguishing feature was the jet black wings folded against his back. In one quick movement he brought out the sword and pointed it at the second figure. His eyes seemed to twinkle maliciously, Tetra shivered, she had a bad feeling about that one.

A second bolt lit up the heavens and Tetra got a look at the second figure. This one was a young girl, she couldn't have been older than fifteen. She was wearing a green tunic, but her limbs were clothed in white. A pair of swords crossed her back where her wings were folded. Her face and eyes flickered with hatred, and-

Tetra blinked, where once had been the face of a young girl was now the face of a monstrous bird. Her face flickered again and the gaze of a dragon came forth. It flickered once more, this time turning into some sort of beaked lizard, before it reverted back to the young girl. She slowly unsheathed the two swords, like it was painful to do so.

As if answering the action of the girl the man's eyes began to glow brighter. The trees around the clearing started to groan and creak, the bark began to glow slightly. All of the sudden the trees dissolved into dust, leaving only a sickly looking glowing green light. This light floated in the air for a second before diving toward the man, being absorbed by every pore in his skin.

The lightning seemed to grow intensity. It started to rain, but even the rain didn't feel right, it had some sort of sticky quality that she didn't like.

_What was once thought defeated will rise yet again, who was once thought dead shall return._

Tetra spun, looking for the source of the voice. Upon finding none, she turned her gaze back to the figures. By that time the rain had completely soaked the two figures. Out of the blue another bolt of lightning lit up the sky again. Tetra was shocked to see that both figures had been soaked with red, like buckets of paint had been thrown on them. With a sudden sense of revulsion she realized what was happening.

It was raining blood.

Tetra awoke with a start. Holding up a hand to keep the bright sunlight out of her eyes she took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She was covered in a cold sweat and felt a little nauseous. She'd been having the same dream for the past week now, but this was the first time she had seen their faces. And then there was that voice. Was it a warning, or was her stress starting to get to her?

Shaking her head she climbed out of bed and got changed, some silly dream didn't change the fact she had a ship to run. Walking out onto the deck she was nearly blinded by the sudden burst of sunlight. Allowing her eyes a few moments to adjust she let her ears take in their fill of the ocean. Waves pounded against the hull, the sail rippled in the light breeze, a seagull's cry sounded every now and then. She really did love the ocean, it felt like nothing could spoil this blissful moment.

"Miss Tetra! Good to see you're up!"

Well, almost nothing.

Gonzo and Mako hurried over to her from the bow of the ship.

"We were worried that you'd be asleep forever," Gonzo said, his hand going to the back of his head in a gesture of embarrassment.

"You mean you were Gonzo," Mako piped in, squinting at him through his glasses.

"Hey shaddup!" Gonzo retorted, even through his sunburn she could see him blushing.

Tetra rolled her eyes, "has Zuko seen any islands or other landmasses?"

"No Miss Tetra."

"And how are our supplies?"

Mako shifted uncomfortably, "food supplies are fine, but in a week our water will run out."

Tetra sighed, "and there's been no word from Link either." Link had left a few days ago to see if he could find anything in another direction. Currently they were heading back to their familiar territory of the Great Sea where they would fill up on supplies before trying another direction.

At that moment Zuko leaned over the railing on the crow's nest and shouted out some indistinguishable garble. This was met with blank stares from the rest of the crew.

Tetra blinked, "Uh, did anyone get that?"

Zuko repeated himself.

"Uh, I think he said he sees land Miss Tetra," Mako said, even though he didn't sound quite sure himself.

"What?!"

Quick as a flash Tetra was in the crow's net and peering through a telescope. Scanning the horizon she finally found the speck of land Zuko had seen. Laughing with joy she turned to Zuko.

"How long till we reach it you think Zuko? A few hours?"

Zuko replied by holding up three of his fingers.

"Three hours? Good, we'll be there in no time."

Tetra slid back down the ladder. "Zuko says we'll be there in three hours. I'm going to contact Link and tell him we found some land, then we can figure out how to get him here. Until then I want everyone to start preparing to go ashore."

"Right away Miss Tetra!"

Leaving the rest of the crew to start getting things ready Tetra hurried back to her room and started rummaging through the drawers in her dresser looking for her charm. After about five minutes of searching she found it wedged in the back of one. Sitting down on her bed she reached her mind out to Link and called his name.

_Link?___

_ Ack! What the…_

There was a brief sound of shuffling as Link pulled the stone out of his pocket.

_Do you have any idea how much you startled me?_ _What is it this time Tetra?_

Tetra grinned mentally. _We spotted an island, thought you'd like to know._

_ Really? That's great, I haven't had much luck myself, so how close are you to it?_

_ Zuko says about three hours._

_ Ok, any landmarks you can show me so I can use the Ballad of Gales?_

Tetra hesitated, he's going to use the Ballad of Gales? Great, just great. But the only alternative would be for Link to sail all the way back to them, and that would take more time then she would have liked._ Hang on, let me go check._

Walking back out to the deck she took a look around, the only real reference point was the speck of island in the distance.

_ The only thing I can see is the island._

_ Hmm, well let me take a look._

Tetra felt a tingle behind her eyes as she let Link look around at the scenery. It was an odd feeling to say the least, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant either.

_ Ok, I think I can warp in there, see you in a minute or two._

With that Link broke the connection. Tetra turned back to the crew.

"Ok everyone, Link's warping in here soon, so I want the sail up and the ropes ready." Tetra didn't want a repeat of what happened the first time Link had warped back to the ship. The gusts of wind were so strong they had nearly torn the sail to shreds. As if on cue the winds started to pick up.

Tetra started looking for the center of the twister, it seemed to be centering about fifty yards starboard of the bow. When the twister dropped out of the sky there was a flash of red among the grey of the wind. As quick as they had come the winds were gone. The spot of red that was Link's tiny boat raised its sail and started moving toward them.

As it neared Senza and Gonzo quickly tossed a few ropes over the side down to Link who quickly tied them to the boat.

"All ready down here!"

The pair quickly started pulling on the ropes, slowly but surely bringing its occupant into view. As soon as the King of Red Lions, or King as Link had nicknamed it, had been pulled far enough over the side Link swung over the edge and onto the deck. Over the last few years he had grown considerably, but for reasons Tetra had yet to figure out Link still wore the same green tunic.

Link grinned in the same carefree way he always did before stretching, "hello everyone, ahh, it's good to be back."

Tetra allowed herself a small smile before turning back to the others. "Okay people, show's over, back to work." Gonzo and Senza quickly went back to their posts.

"So, where is this island we're checking out?"

Tetra pointed out toward the horizon, where the dot was steadily growing bigger. Link in turn brought out his telescope and focused in on the dot.

"Wow, that one's actually fairly big, most of the stuff I found was barely bigger than this ship.

"You found islands? Did you add them to the map?"

"Yeah, let me grab it and I'll show you." Heading back over to King he sorted through the various things in his pack before finding the piece of parchment he had been looking for. Walking back to Tetra he unrolled it and handed it over to her.

Tetra took a few minutes looking over the chart, scowling slightly at the few additions both Link and she had managed to put on it.

"Something wrong?" Link asked, noticing the look on her face.

Tetra sighed, "it's nothing, it's just that we've barely managed to put anything on here, considering all the time we've been out here you'd think we'd have something more to show for it."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, we're bound to find something big sooner or later, for all we know this island we just found could be the biggest in the whole Great Sea."

Tetra glowered at Link. "You," she said, "are way too optimistic." She turned toward the bow, "I'm going to go help the crew, so I expect you to be ready when we get there as well."

"Alright, fine, I'm going, your majesty."

With that Link turned and walked away, leaving Tetra fuming over the remark.

'I swear, one of these days I am going to kill him.'

……

Tetra jumped down from rowboat to the sand below, Link close behind her. Gonzo and Senza quickly pulled the boat above the tide line so it wouldn't be washed away. Link took this period to do a brief weapons check while Tetra warily looked at the trees, they looked normal enough, but the back of her brain kept nagging her about something.

Once again shaking the feelings from her head she turned back to her crew. They were going to head to the center of the island before breaking into pairs to explore the rest of it, Zuko and Niko had stayed aboard the ship, while Senza and Nudge would go south, Gonzo and Mako would explore north, and she and Link would head west.

"Alright, let's move out!" Tetra said, emphasizing the statement with a wave of her hand toward the tree line. The group started moving into the trees, the beach fading from sight and sound with each step deeper into the forest.

……

A half hour of walking later led to a drastic change to the forest around them. The trees began to grow closer together while their branches turned thin from the growing lack of leaves. The bark became coarser and more gnarled every few feet, they reminded Tetra horribly like the trees in her dreams. At one point Link had asked her if something was wrong, but yet again she had just shrugged it off, telling herself that her mind was just playing tricks on her.

"Hey Miss Tetra, we found something!"

Tetra snapped her head up, Senza and Nudge had been scouting ahead for a while now, it was about time they found something. She hurried toward where their voices were coming from.

Pushing through several yards of undergrowth she suddenly stumbled into a clearing. Her hands going to her knees to catch her breath she glanced upward, what she saw made her straighten in shock.

In the center of the clearing were the ruins of some sort of structure, the once tall and stately walls now crumbling to the dirt. The rock they were made of seemed odd, almost like crystal.

"Weird." Link said, grabbing a chunk of crystal to examine it.

Tetra in turn grabbed a chunk as well. "Think it's worth anything? We don't exactly have anything like this back home."

"Hey Miss Tetra!" Gonzo's voice called out, "there's an entrance over here."

The rest of the group walked over to where Gonzo was. Sure enough there were remains of what once had been a large curved archway, though time had eroded away some of the crystal it still looked large enough for even Valoo to fit through.

"So there's more underground," Link said, a spark of adventure in his eyes.

Tetra quickly weighed her options. "Okay, Senza, Nudge, you two continue looking around this island, see if there are any sources of water. Gonzo, Mako, you two are going to load some of this crystal onto the ship, we might be able to make some profit out of it."

"What about you Miss Tetra?"

"Link and I are going to explore the underground part and see if there's anything worthwhile down there." Tetra raised her fist in excitement, "let's get going!"

……

"Ouch!"

Tetra hopped on the spot, cursing quietly as she rubbed her foot.

"I told you to watch where you step."

Tetra glowered at Link, even though he probably couldn't see her. They were barely ten meters in and it was already pitch black.

"Just hold up the torch so I can see where I dropped my bow."

Link quickly complied, sensing the impending doom if he hadn't. Tetra quickly grabbed the bow from the ground and turned back to him.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with, shall we?"

Link nodded and turned back to the path. After a few more minutes of walking something flickered at the corner of his vision.

"Whoa, Tetra, hold up, I think I saw something."

"I don't see anything."

"I know I saw something." Link passed the torch slowly over the wall.

"Link…"

"I saw something and I want to know what I saw."

Tetra sighed and leaned against the wall, her shoulders brushed against oddly rougher portion of wall, different from the rest of the smooth crystal. Straightening back up she passed her hand over the area, feeling lines materialize on the wall.

"Hey Link, bring the torch over here."

The light from the torch lit up the wall and allowed viewing of the lines.

Tetra blinked, "is that what I think it is?"

Link grinned at her, "sure is, I do believe we have a map."

Tetra grinned as well, tracing her finger along the passageway they were in, after a long stretch with many twists and turns it opened into a large room. "This room looks pretty big, possibly a vault?"

"Only one was to find out," Link replied, starting down the passage.

Tetra scuttled after him, "uh-oh Link, I think some of me is starting to rub off on you," she teased.

"Tetra…"

"What? Afraid to admit it?"

Link suddenly stopped and turned to stare at her, using a gaze that seriously freaked Tetra out.

"What? Link knock it off, you're creeping me out."

Link continued to stare.

"Link! Stop staring at me!"

Link's face suddenly broke into a devilish grin, his arm suddenly shot out and tapped her on her forehead.

"Tag, you're it."

That being said Link spun and started running down the hall, the torchlight bobbing erratically.

Slightly shocked, all Tetra could do for a moment was stand there. Her mind suddenly calculated what had happened. "That's it Link, you are going down!" Tetra shouted before sprinting after him.

The chase continued almost all the way down to the large chamber they had seen on the map, and really the only reason it ended was because Link tripped on a chunk of crystal and Tetra had tackled him from behind during his brief lose of momentum.

"Ha! Got you!" Tetra smiled and sat down on the floor to catch her breath.

"You got lucky," Link gasped, trying to catch his breath as well, "come on, we're probably close to that room."

Tetra rose back to her feet. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

A few minutes of walking later and they were in the chamber. Link absentmindedly extinguished the torch, the many windows that were lined along the ceiling provided all the light needed. Rubble was scattered all over the place and off in a corner was a large pool that had apparently once been filled with water. The oddest feature about the room though was the pair of statues in the middle of it. They were incredibly detailed, showing minor details such as cuts on their skin and the texture of the material they wore. Both appeared to be humans, but there was one detail that made them completely not human. They were winged, the stone that made them up showing the finest designs of the feathers that covered each wing. The one closer to them was a man, his stance suggested anger and violence, his face seemed contorted with rage and the sword he held pointed toward the second statue.

The second was a young girl, one of her arms was held limply to her side while the other curled to her chest seemed to be holding some small item. Her eyes were closed and an expression of great sadness lined her face. A pair of swords lay across her back and odd sort of roughness lined the stone on one of her shoulder.

"Now this is weird," Link said, starting across the room to get a better look at the statues. When he realized Tetra was not following him he turned to look at her. Her face was lined with shock as she looked at the statues.

"Tetra?"

"These are the same people from my dream," Tetra murmured. She moved slowly toward the man to get a better look at him.

"You've been having dreams about these people?"

"Yes, I would be traveling through some woods, a light would appear and I would follow it. Then I would come across these people in a clearing. But they seem different now, the girl was ready to fight in my dream, but here she seems sad." She looked back at sword welding statue. "This one, however, is exactly the same way as my dream," she reached out her hand and after a moment of hesitation touched it.

As soon as her fingers touched the surface it felt like an electric pulse had run through her body. Gasping in surprise and a little pain she wrenched her hand away the statue and stumbled backward, her body feeling immensely drained.

"Tetra!"

Tetra stumbled backward to land on the ground and Link rushed over to her.

"Tetra?" She stared over his shoulder, not focusing on him. Grasping her shoulder he gave it a slight shake and repeated her name.

Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and her grip on her bow tightened. Link turned to look back at the statues, his eyes going wide with disbelief. The statue Tetra had touched was lightening, the stone turning to flesh. Across from it the second statue started to do the same. They both were only able to watch dumbfounded as bit by bit the stone melted into flesh. Soon it was all gone, and what was left in its place was a man.

The man stretched his wings and turned his head, the bones in his neck cracking loudly. He threw back his head and laughed.

"Yd mycd, E ys vnaa!"

His aquamarine eyes moved around the room for a moment before lighting on them.

"Cu oui yna dra vuumc fru vnaat sa. E fimm hud ymmuf oui du dnyb sa rana."

He turned and started walking toward them, his sword held in a menacing fashion. Link quickly unsheathed his own, but when the man saw that he only chuckled and kept walking.

A sudden gasp made him spin around to face the second statue, it however, was a statue no more. The second turned out to be a girl clothed in green, she had knelt to the ground on one knee, on hand held against the ground to support herself while the other vainly tried to stop blood from pouring out of a large wound on her shoulder.

With a roar of rage the man rushed at her. The girl, upon hearing his cry, jumped to her feet and dodged backward as a sword clanged to the ground where she had been kneeling. Another cry of rage and the man swung at her again. Soon it became a cat and mouse game of attacking and dodging. The girl was forced to keep dodging backward, as the man left no room for her to pause and grab one of her own swords.

Another strike was launched at her, only this time she jumped toward the man. With a flap of her wings she was in the air and quickly putting distance between them. Snarling, the man spread his own wings and followed her, intent on fighting her while she still couldn't defend herself. The girl had other plans though. In one deft movement she stuffed the object she had been holding into a pouch at her belt and unsheathed a sword. She brought it up just in time to block a slash from the man.

"Oui ryja hud paydah sa oad Dracken," she said.

The man smirked, "fa crymm caa Zyte, fa crymm caa."

There was a clang of steel on steel, sparks rained to the ground as swords met each other. Link wondered how this was going to end, the girl was obviously not fairing well, she had seemed very weak before the fight had even started, and by now she had to of lost a lot of blood from the wound that still continued to drip.

"Tetra, this has gone on long enough, we need to stop this." He sheathed his sword and brought out his bow.

Tetra nodding, pulling an arrow from her quiver, "that man is bad news, he would have attacked us if that girl hadn't woken up as well."

They turned their gaze back just in time to see the man punch the girl right in the face. While she was stunned for the moment he drew back and rammed his shoulder into her, pushing her straight into the wall. There was a loud, sickening crack that echoed around the room, the girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground, not getting up.

The man smirked and floated down to the floor. "E feh," gripping his sword with both hands he brought the blade up, "yht huf Zyte, oui tea."

The blade had barely started to come down when the pair of light arrows hit him full in the chest. The man stumbled backward in surprise and pain. He brought a hand up to touch his chest, which had turned slightly transparent and seemed to swirl like smoke inside of him.

He glared at them, "oui femm byo vun dryd."

Flapping his wings slightly to rise into the air he rushed at them. But just as he neared a look of surprise crossed his face. He swerved out of the way just as a shadow shot out of the floor. Flapping his wings to stay aloft he glared back in the direction of the girl. Link and Tetra, following his gaze, where shocked at what they saw. Instead of the girl there was now a twisting mass of shadows that seemed to be growing by the second. The shadows began to take shape, wings spread above the mass, claws began forming on the ends of bulky legs, a tail that grew longer by the second.

Then the shadows seemed to be absorbed by the form. Most of the black remained as scales took form while others turned dark maroon. The creature opened its mouth and roared before lunging at the man, its yellow eyes burning with hatred.

The man flapped his wings and dodged, barely missing the attack. The creature roared in frustration and sent a jet of fire streaming toward him. The man dodged again.

"Cdemm icehk dra cysa dnelgc Zyte?" He raised a hand, palm outward, and started drawing energy into it. "Ihmega oui E ryja maynhat cusa haf uhac." He threw the energy, now a blinding white hot ball, right at her face.

She twisted, the ball missed her and slammed into the ceiling. Unfortunately when it hit it dislodged a large chunk of rock, and that chunk was heading straight for them.

"Tetra! Move!"

Suddenly the creature's tail shot out and knocked back the rock. As it thudded loudly to the ground Link and Tetra felt its eyes upon them.

"Oui fuimt bnudasd dra vuumc dryd namaycat sa?" the man asked.

The creature turned its gaze back, "oac Dracken, E fuimt."

"Drah bnudasd dras vnus drec."

Sheathing his sword he held out both his hands. Spheres of energy began forming, glowing brighter and brighter as seconds went by. A wild grin on his face he launched both at the ceiling above where Tetra and Link stood. The resulting explosion caused an even larger chunk of rock to dislodge itself from the ceiling. A look of panic crossed the face of the creature as it propelled itself forward to stop the rock. The man grinned before turning and flying into the hallway that led to the world above.

The creature, unable to follow because of the rock now situated on its back, roared with anger before turning its eyes downward to look at them.

"Suja!"

"Link, I think that means move."

The pair of them quickly moved out of the way, not a moment later the rock came thudding down to the floor. With another roar of fury the creature spun and took off toward the hallway.

……

"Hey Mako, did you hear somethin'?"

"No, why, did you?"

"It was probably nothin', but I could have sworn I heard somethin' roar."

"You're startin' to hear things Gonzo, sounds like you need a vacation."

"I am not!"

At that moment a winged figure burst out of the archway where Tetra and Link had gone and took to the sky. The pair could do little but gape as the figure got smaller and smaller.

"See! I told you I heard somethin'!"

There was a roar of fury behind them, it sounded like something big was coming. This time from the doorway a massive dragon appeared. Rushing out of the archway it paused a moment, as if puzzled by its surroundings. Then it saw the figure waiting in the air above the beach. It roared again and lunged into the trees, knocking them aside with its massive bulk like they were nothing but twigs.

"Gonzo?"

"What?"

"If those things came from down there, and Miss Tetra went down there, what happened to her?"

Gonzo paused. "Miss Tetra!"

As if on cue there was a scuffling sound behind them as both Link and Tetra came running out of the tunnel.

"Miss Tetra, are you okay?"

Tetra didn't even stop running to answer. "Not now Gonzo, follow that thing!" With that she and Link took of down the trail the dragon had created.

They made it to the beach just in time to see an energy ball slam into the dragon at the base of its neck, the spot where it hit immediately started to bleed. The dragon screeched in pain and stumbled backward, shaking its head as if trying to clear it. Another sphere slammed into its side and sent it tumbling to the sand. It vainly waved its leg in the air, pawing at the sand as it tried to stand back up. As the man started to draw energy into his hand Tetra took action. Before he could launch another Tetra had already brought out her bow and aimed. For the third time a light arrow hit him full in the chest. As he stuttered slightly in the air another barely missed him. Correcting himself he glared down at them.

"Druca fhu cdyht eh so fyo femm pa tacdnuoat, pa dryhgvim dryd dutyo E mad oui meja." With that he turned and flew away, his black wings contrasting sharply against the clouds.

"What was that Miss Tetra?" Mako asked, his voice quaking despite his efforts to control himself.

Tetra shook her head, "no idea, have you seen anything like this before Link?"

Link shook his head, "never, nothing I've seen even comes close."

There was a sudden moan which caused the group to look to were the dragon had collapsed. It had gotten back on its feet, but when it tried to step forward it stumbled and fell back to the ground. The wounds on its neck and side were bleeding severely, staining the sand crimson. The entire group tensed as shadows started to slither up its form, covering its body once more in darkness. The mass of shadows began to shrink, features growing smaller and more petite with each second that passed. Soon all that was left was the girl. Tetra cried out in alarm as she took a shaky step forward before collapsing to her knees, hands pressed into the sand to support herself. Her eyes wandered over to the group, attracted by Tetra's yell. She seemed confused by them, her eyes not focusing as she gazed over them. But then her eyes lingered as her gaze alighted on Link, she seemed to focus on him.

"Link?" she murmured, before closing her eyes and collapsing to the sand.

……………………………………………………

So what'd you guys think so far? Any problems? Questions? Ideas? I want to know!

And before I forget, I'm going to have a little contest. Anyone who can correctly answer what the language is gets a cyber cookie and their name mentioned next chapter. Not only that, but the first person to give me a correct answer will get a character of their own design added to the story. I'll contact the person with the details regarding character design when I get the answer. Just post what you think it is in a review, and please note that you'll need to put down the actual name of it. And remember to leave your e-mail, otherwise I'll have no way to contact you. Good luck to everyone, and see you next chapter!


	2. And The Trouble Begins

First things first, I am terribly, terribly, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, for some reason I just wasn't happy with it, I ended up rewriting it about five times. That, and for a while I was a little depressed, because a person who will remain nameless decided to flame me because he couldn't understand the difference between a flame and constructive criticism. Of course we had some major weather problems as well. cough Hurricane Frances and Jeanne cough

Anyway, we have a winner! Congrats to trikster, who correctly identified the language as Al Bhed from Final Fantasy 10. Unfortunately since you didn't leave me your e-mail I can't send you details on character creation, unless you don't want one added to the story…

And DarkCatXX, I must say that I am impressed that you took the time to translate most of it, it was a bit off though, crymm means shall, not will. And unfortunately the contest was to identify the language, not translate it.

And to those who didn't get it, don't worry, I'm putting up a few Zelda related quizzes at the end of a few more chapters for a few more chars, so make sure you take a look.

To GuruGuru214, thank you very much for your input, can't say I've ever seen MegaTokyo, but the idea is a very good one. I guess what I want to try and get across is that no one can really understand her, yet. But I probably will use that idea for when she's talking to herself. Thank you again for your input.

One last thing, I promise! Here is a quick way to translate Al Bhed

http:www. pixelscapes. com/ twoflower /albhed. html

copy, paste, remove the spaces, and you get a quick, easy way to translate Al Bhed.

……………………………………………………

Zyte rested her head on her knees, floating in void of darkness she had become so accustomed to. At the moment she was pondering the dream she had had just recently while trying to stay awake. For some reason she was incredibly tired, cold too, the shadows were unusually frigid today. She turned her thoughts back to the dream, it certainly had been an odd one, she had fought Dracken in other dreams before, but this time…

She took a deep breath in before wincing in pain, why was she in pain now? When she had just been imprisoned she had felt aches and pains from her various wounds, but over the years she had grown so use to them that she barely noticed they were there anymore.

But these new ones, the tenderness of her face and palms of her hands, the way her left wing hurt whenever she shifted it, the steady throb in her chest that increased in intensity whenever she breathed. These puzzled her to no end, mainly due to the fact that she had gotten these wounds in her dream.

The dream…

The fact that Dracken was in it didn't surprise her, she had fought him several times before in her dreams, sometimes she would win and other times he would. But this time had been different, why was Link there? Who was that blond haired girl? The ruined temple, the forest, Dracken's new skill, what did it all mean?

Zyte lifted her head from her knees and sighed, maybe all these years of solitude were finally getting to her, maybe her mind was started to play tricks on her as she descended into madness.

The air around her suddenly grew close, the darkness started to feel strangely humid and stuffy. She groaned inwardly, knowing what it meant. How could she have been so stupid, letting her guard down while she was absorbed in her thoughts.

"What do you want Dracken?"

The Soaran chuckled, "What? I can't come and see my favorite shadow twister?"

Zyte twisted so she was standing, grinding her teeth to prevent the pain and exhaustion from showing on her face. "Last time I checked I was the only shadow twister." She crossed her arms and glared at him, "now what is it that you want this time?"

Dracken grinned and shook his head, "Zyte, Zyte, Zyte, I'm surprised you're not enjoying your new freedom. You can't tell me you enjoy being in this dreadful place more than fresh air." The look of surprise must have showed on her face, for Dracken's grin widened further. "Didn't know you were freed, did you? Thought it was another dream?"

Zyte's faced tightened into a grimace, what did he mean? What she experienced wasn't a dream? But that would mean...

She shook her head, regardless of whether it was true or not didn't change the fact that he was still here. "Is that all? You invaded my mind just to tell me that?"

"Dear me no, I came to visit poor little Zyte, still stuck in the dream world while I'm out free."

Zyte gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Go away."

"What was that my dear? I couldn't hear you."

"I said go away!"

Dracken bended into a mock bow. "As you wish," he said, before turning translucent and fading away.

Zyte's anger flared back up inside her, "son of a-"

The sword blade pressed against her throat stopped her mid-sentence. She stiffened as his breath glanced her cheek.

"Tsk tsk Zyte, such language, do you talk to your parents with that mouth?"

"Don't you dare mention them!" she hissed, the threat all too evident in her voice.

"Very well, but just so you know Zyte," he leaned in closer to her ear, "watch your back, the day will arrive when I come for you and your lovely little powers, I would hate to be deprived of a good fight just because you got careless." With that the sword at her throat, as well as Dracken, was gone.

Zyte slouched forward, cursing Dracken to the seven circles of Hell. She stared at the darkness, raining her look of hatred upon it.

"Just you wait Dracken, I'll be ready. Even if you kill me, I'll drag you down with me!"

With that declaration Zyte was finished, she was tired, stressed, and ready for sleep. Her breaths coming in raged little gasps she curled up in a fetal position, knees to her chest, one wing curled over her side protectively.

"So tired…" she managed to murmur, her eyelids drooping. She needed sleep, yes, sleep sounded good right about now. That thought lingering in her exhausted mind her eyes slid shut, her muscles relaxed and loosened, and she fell into an instant, dreamless sleep.

……

_ Zyte…_

_ Leave me alone._

_ Time to get up Zyte._

_ Go away._

_ Get up Zyte._

_ I don't want to._

She rolled over, only vaguely aware of her muscles screaming in protest, and buried her face in something soft.

_Soft?_

Zyte bolted upright, only to double back over as pain shot through her chest in protest of the sudden movement. She closed her eyes from the onslaught, grinding her teeth together until it subsided.

When it had finally let up she blearily opened an eye, only to have them both widen in bewilderment. A note of panic sang through her chest when she failed to recognize her surroundings, her hand instinctively went to her back in search of her swords, but found none. Cursing silently at this turn of events she forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. Her eyes roved around the room, taking in the age darkened wood of the walls and various other oddities that were littered about the room. Tilting her head slightly upward to look at the ceiling caused another spasm of pain to streak through her chest. Gritting her teeth she gently put a hand on her chest, feeling the tender flesh through her tunic and undershirt.

'Damn him' she thought, 'he must have bruised my ribs.'

She then moved her wings experimentally, the left wing felt oddly stiff and numb. Reaching back to touch it her hand came in contact with some sort of paste that had almost turned completely hard, it smelled sort of minty when she held it in front of her nose. She didn't know how it got there or what it was supposed to be doing, but she really didn't feel like taking the time to wipe it all off at the moment.

The ceiling creaked above her and once again she turned her face toward it, this time slowly so as not to upset her ribs. Straining her ears she thought she could hear muffled voices, but she couldn't be sure. One thing she knew though, it was incredibly stuffy in this tiny room for someone who had grown up with more free space then you could shake a stick at. She hated the tight, enclosed feeling that came with breathing stale air and being stuck in tiny spaces.

Easing herself out of bed she carefully made her way over to the door and opened it a tiny crack, relaxing as a slight breeze blew fresh air into the room. Taking in a deep breath of it her forehead wrinkled in confusion. This air was not something she was use to, it had an odd, heavy feel to it, almost like it was laced with something, she could feel her throat and lungs burn with each new breath. And then there was the smell, her nostrils flared in displeasure as the sharp odor assaulted her nose.

She pushed the door open a bit, hoping to see if she could get a glimpse of where she was, and stuck her head out. It was dark out, the sliver of moon and handful of stars providing the only light. Starting to ease out of the doorway a bit more she froze when she heard a voice above her.

"So, how's she doing?"

"Hard to say," a second voice, decidedly more feminine than the first, replied, "we patched up her cuts the best we could, but to be honest we just aren't sure what to do with that wing of hers."

"It's broken?"

"Yeah, slamming into that wall cracked it good, might be in a couple of pieces for all we know. We put some numbing stuff on it, so she shouldn't feel it until it wears off."

"Well that's good, you think the Rito might know how to take care of her wing though?"

"Maybe." There was a short pause, "you know what's strange about her though?"

"What?"

"Remember that wound on her shoulder? Believe it or not, when we went to patch it up it was gone."

"What? The huge thing is gone?"

"Yep, puzzled Nudge and me to no end. You never know, maybe her race has accelerated healing."

"If that's the case we need to get that bone set as quickly as possible, there's nothing worse then having a bone heal the wrong way."

"Yeah, the sooner the better." There was another pause. "Well, I'm going to go check on her, see if she's awake, maybe get her name if she is, you coming?"

"Sure, I'd like to meet her myself."

Zyte listened to the exchange of words, there wasn't much more she could do, considering she hadn't understood a single word of it. She quickly tried to assess the situation, she was weaponless, hurt, confused, and didn't know where the hell she was. Heck, she didn't even know if these people were friend of foe. Stopping her train of thoughts to see if she could hear them conversing she realized with a jolt that a pair of footsteps were coming steadily closer to her position. As quickly and quietly as she could she shut the door and pressed herself against the wood next to the door, her brain already forming a plan. She grimaced, if there was one thing she'd learned after spending all those years with Dracken it was better to kill then be killed.

Listening as the footsteps got closer and closer she tensed, ready to spring out the door as soon as it opened. The footsteps stopped and with a loud creak the door swung open. With a flurry of feathers Zyte exploded out the door, landed, and spun to face them, fists up and ready to be used.

"E tuh'd ghuf fru oui yna, pid E'mm pa tyshat ev oui drehg E's zicd kuehk du mad oui gemm sa."

……………………………………………………

I know this isn't the best chapter after such a long wait, but I hope to have the next one out much sooner, for some reason this one was a bear to write, but now that I'm done with it the others should be much easier.

And before I forget here's the quiz question! Please note that there is a limit of one char per person, so if you win this one you can still guess but you won't get another character added. As with before, the first person to answer the question correctly will win, and if you leave a guess be sure to leave your e-mail too.

1, In Majora's Mask what is your reward for delivering all of the stray fairies from Snowhead Temple to their fairy fountain?

Another question will be posted next chapter. Good luck to everyone!


End file.
